1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of an electronic part and a wiring substrate.
2. Related Art
A wiring substrate using a film-shaped substrate is known. In this wiring substrate, to enable part thereof to be inserted into a connector and the like, a reinforcement plate was set up partially. As a method of forming the wiring substrate, it is currently known to section a base substrate and the reinforcement plate together after the reinforcement plate is set up on the base substrate.
Now, because the reinforcement plate is partially set up on the base substrate, in a process of sectioning the base substrate and the reinforcement plate, there is a need to section portions having different thicknesses. However, when sectioning portions having different thicknesses, a crack is sometimes generated on the base substrate. To produce a wiring substrate of high reliability, it is desirable to section a substrate in such a way as to cause no cracks in a portion, which is to become part of a product.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-286309 is an example of related art.